Seven Minutes in Heaven: School Rumble Edition!
by cynozure
Summary: What does class 2-C like to do on snowy days? Play Seven Minutes in Heaven, of course! Find out what happens when each of the School Rumble pairings gets time alone in the supply closet.


**Each time one of the chapters gets to 100 views, I'll write the next chapter, okay? So if you enjoyed this, and want more, get other people to read! Thank you ^_^**

Class 2-C was sitting quietly in the room. Class was nearly over for the day, and everyone was just waiting for the clock hand to hit the right number. It was snowing like crazy outside, and the people near the windows were able to amuse themselves with watching the elementary school students fall into the snow, or slide on the icy sidewalks. Unfortunately, the rest of the class wasn't so lucky. They were forced to either pay attention to the lesson, doodle, or the classic time-waster, pick their noses.

As the teacher began explaining the homework, the phone in the classroom rang. Some students perked up, since it wasn't often that their class got calls, while the others were distracted by the clumsy elementary kids.

"Ah. Okay. Yes, I'll tell them. Goodbye, thank you." the teacher replied into the phone.

"Class, we have some bad news."

By then, the rest of the students were paying attention, all eager to learn about the call.

"The roads have been blocked by the snow, and the sidewalks are becoming too slippery to walk on. You will all be staying here, until further notice. We have informed everyone's parents, and you will be able to leave once it is safe outside."

Most of the class groaned. The ones who didn't, were preoccupied with a kid outside that had slipped, and slid down the sidewalk on his stomach.

"What're we gonna do until then?" Yoshidayama said.

"I don't know, but I think it'll be fun." Mikoto replied, to the question.

"Oh, I just love the snow!" Tenma sighed, glancing out the window.

"Tenma, you really need to pay attention. We're all stuck here." Tenma's friend Eri said, shaking her head.

"What if we play a game?" Akira suggested.

The class all shouted out in agreement. Students chatted with their friends, about game suggestions, and some continued to watch the kid outside slide.

"I think we should play spin the bottle." Imadori yelled, everyone seeing quite clearly what he was planning.

"Not a chance in hell." Mikoto muttered, knowing that she was going to end up being his victim.

Akira stood up. "I say we play Seven Minutes in Heaven."

The class agreed, with a symphony of "oohs" and "yeah!"

"Then, all the girls will put an item in the bag, and the boys will choose one randomly." Akira said, holding up a brown paper bag.

-Tenma's Thoughts

I better make sure that I put in something that's easy to grab, so that Karasuma will pick my item! I'll put one of the beads from my pigtails in, so he'll know it's mine!

-Eri's Thoughts

I'm going to put in one of my hair ribbons. But I swear, if Harima pulls my ribbon from the bag, this is the end of him.

-Mikoto's Thoughts

Uh... what do I put in? It's not like I've got much that I can take off. Um... there's a necklace in my pocket. I guess I'll put that in. I wonder what guy'll pick my item. Not Imadori, I hope. Maybe... Aso. I'd like that.

Once each girl had their item in the bag, Akira brought the bag around to each boy. The first one to pick his item, was Oji Karasuma.

"Go ahead. Pick an item." Akira nudged him, wanting to move on.

"Yes." Karasuma put his hand in, then pulled it out. "I have a red bead. Who does it belong to?" Tenma's face turned red, and she stood up. "It's mine!" she blurted, running over to Karasuma. Karasuma nodded. Mikoto and Eri looked at each other, and smiled, knowing that this was what Tenma had been waiting for.

Meanwhile, Harima was fuming off to the side. He folded his arms, and sat down, trying to play it cool.

Tenma grabbed Karasuma's hand, and tried to muster the courage to talk, but all she could say, was, "K-K-Kara... Karasuma..."

Mikoto stifled a giggle from the other side of the room. She knew Tenma was going to blow her chance, and it sure was funny to watch.

Eri sighed. "Hurry up, you two. You've only got seven minutes. Make them count." She smiled mischieviously. Akira walked to the supply closet in the back of the classroom, and opened the door. The rest of the class' gaze followed Tenma and Karasuma, as they walked to the closet.

Karasuma stopped, and motioned to the closet, as if to say, "Ladies first." Tenma blushed even more than before, and walked in.

Tenma stood still, waiting for the right time to say something. Three minutes had already passed. "If I don't say something soon, seven minutes will be up, and I'll have blown my chance!" Tenma thought.

"So... Karasuma... What would you like to do?" Tenma did a quiet facepalm at herself. What would he like to do? Probably not be in there with her, that was for sure.

"What would I like to do?" The boy replied softly. "I'm open to anything." There was a long silence. "Tenma, can I ask what exactly we're supposed to do in this game? I've never played it before."

Tenma sat down on an empty box. "Well, the point of the game is to get paired up with someone, which we already did. Then, you go into a private space, and do... Things you wouldn't do in public."

Karasuma tilted his head slightly. "What kinds of things?" He asked.

"Things like kissing or hugging, or even other things."

"Then would it be considered losing if we didn't do anything like that?"

"I guess you could say that." Tenma mumbled. She wasn't ever going to get another chance with Karasuma like this, and she'd almost blown it. There were only three minutes left, and they'd done nothing but talk.

"We'd better not lose then." Oji took Tenma's hand, and pulled her off the box she was sitting on. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, and hugged her tightly. Tenma almost didn't want to breath, so as not to disturb the wonderful sensation that was his touch.

"Karasuma..." Tenma whispered, staying as still as she could.

"Why do you call me by such a boring name?" He questioned, a smile dancing on his lips. "Call me something better."

"Like what?" Tenma asked, wondering what kind of name he was searching for.

"Like... Daddy." Karasuma replied, the smile spreading bigger. Tenma was quite surprised. Daddy?

"Are you sure... Daddy?"

Karasuma laughed. "I'm kidding, of course." Tenma gave a sigh of relief. "You didn't really think I'd let you call me that, did you?" He smiled further.

"Of course not..." Tenma lied, even though she would've done just about anything to be with Karasuma. He continued to laugh, but it soon trailed off, as all Tenma seemed to want to do was hug him.

He didn't really mind that... In fact, he liked it. He'd never been able to close to a girl before. Tenma was the first, and she seemed to really like him.

"Tenma... Thank you." Karasuma whispered, his soft voice soothing Tenma's ears.

"For what?" She asked.

"For being so open to playing this game with me."

"Of course I was open to it! I've never been able to tell you this, but... I really like you, Karasuma." She ended her sentence in a mumble.

"I know." He replied, the smile slowly returning to his face.

"You... Did?" Tenma was surprised. Had someone told him? It was probably Mikoto. Or maybe Eri.

"You weren't that secretive about it, Tenma. It was quite obvious." He chuckled. Tenma lowered her head.

"Don't be embarrassed about it, Tenma. I quite like you too." He said quietly, almost as if he thought someone could be eavesdropping.

Tenma didn't reply. "Tenma?" Karasuma asked. Still no reply. "Tenma?" Again, no reply. "Tenma, I-"

"What?" She snapped, sounding upset. She still didn't look up, focusing her gaze on her shoes, though she couldn't see them too well because of the darkness.

Karasuma lifted Tenma's chin, using only the tips of his fingers, and gazed into her eyes. She tried to avoid looking at him, but much to her surprise, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Do you believe me now?" He said, his lips still only an inch away from hers. Tenma closed her eyes, and nodded slowly, pressing her lips against his once again.

"It's been seven minutes." Eri announced to the rest of the class.

"Do we walk on in to tell them that, or do we just knock or something? Mikoto asked.

"I'll knock." Akira said. "Tenma! Karasuma! Seven minutes are up!" She yelled, knocking lightly on the door. She heard a quiet sigh of disappointment, and smiled to herself, knowing something good had come out of Tenma's time with Karasuma.


End file.
